Decadência
by Statioons
Summary: Quando estava em seus braços, era como se todos os erros que estavamos cometendo juntos provassem o nosso amor e eu sabia que estava me matando aos poucos, mas a dor nunca me preencheu.
1. Cap 1

"Os olhos dela eram tristes e distantes, como se ela não nos visse. Eu não sentia nada, só consegui ver seu borrão enquanto corria até Hinata e a abraçava. Meus pés ficaram no chão sem saber para onde ir. Ela ainda me olhava e, do mesmo jeito que eu me lembrava, me chamou:

- Cerejeira?"

**1º de janeiro de 2004, casa de praia dos Hyuuga**

**00h05min**

Era engraçado como eles se beijavam, era romântico, ansioso, quente e muito sincero, coisa que a Haruno achava nunca experimentar.

Havia aceitado passar a virada de ano na casa da família de Hinata, com o resto do grupo. Estavam fazendo daquilo uma despedida, deixando problemas, sofrimentos e erros no passado, como o ano que se ia, e principalmente se despedindo dos amigos que talvez nunca mais pudessem ver. Era tempo das escolhas para faculdade e muitos deles estavam felizes por finalmente ter chegado.

Sakura ouvia risadas, conversas e alguém ao longe tocando violão enquanto esperava Ino ao lado de fora do banheiro, rezando para que ela não estivesse caída no sono em cima da tampa do sanitário. Foi a partir disso que viu o beijo. Nunca realmente pensara nos dois neste tipo de relacionamento, nem nunca havia percebido o clima que rolava e se espantou com isso. Talvez não fosse espanto que a rósea houvesse sentido, mas não deu ouvidos ao sentimento que lhe bateu.

O jeito como Sasuke a apertava contra si era calmo e forte, trazendo um pouco de desespero e pressa ao que o corpo pequeno e esguio de Hinata tremia em contato ao corpo masculino, tão novo para a jovem e doce, o que impressionava a quem via.

Sakura nunca imaginou uma atitude tão amável vinda do Uchiha e por uma fração de segundos sentiu inveja da garota. Culpou-se ao máximo, afinal, Hinata era sua amiga. A única coisa que poderia fazer a seguir era botar Ino em uma cama, voltar para o grupo e contar a novidade, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ino saiu do banheiro a tempo de ver a cena e sair correndo cambaleando bêbada para fora gritando a novidade a quem quisesse ouvir, levando ate o casal faces conhecidas tomadas de espanto e incredulidade, fazendo Hinata ir a um estado caótico de vermelhidão. Sakura olhava a cena pela janela, onde havia visto tudo, logo recebendo um olhar profundo e cheio de sentimentos incompreensíveis do Uchiha. O que fez foi ir se juntar aos outros e, como eles, parabenizar o casal, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**21 de julho de 2010, escritório do banco Uchiha**

**19h08min**

Nem sabia mais quanto tempo fazia que não a via, também não faria diferença, ela nunca fez diferença e agora estava irritado por pegar lembrando-se dela. A única coisa que queria era sair dali e voltar para os braços tão familiares e dóceis de Hinata como já fazia a alguns anos.

Ela era o que qualquer homem ao seu nível precisava: amável, elegante, companheira, inteligente, boa mãe... sua vida era aquilo que sempre desejou. Nem nunca esperou amar e ser amado e o que a senhora Uchiha lhe dava já lhe bastava.

Como habitual, deixou o trabalho às 19h10min e seguiu com o seu elegante carro pelas ruas daquele bairro nobre que naquela quarta-feira tinham um tráfego moderado. Parou em um sinal vermelho e respirou calmamente. Hinata e os filhos não estariam em casa, pois haviam ido antecipadamente para o Havaí em férias que já estavam planejando há tempos, mas ele só iria no sábado, a fim de deixar todo seu trabalho em ordem. O sinal abriu ao mesmo tempo em que seu celular tocou no banco traseiro. Saiu com o carro e esticando o um dos braços tateou o banco a procura celular. Ao que encontrou o aparelho, um carro vindo do nada bateu no seu e Sasuke não viu mais nada.

Quando acordou, deparou-se com um lugar enjoativamente branco, uma dor terrível nas costelas e um par de olhos esmeraldas a lhe fitarem surpresos. Sabia exatamente a quem pertenciam e rezou para que estivesse muito errado, mas sabia que estava certo, afinal, nunca poderia esquecer aqueles olhos.

A única coisa que fez foi suspirar e fechar os olhos lentamente. Talvez ela fosse embora e tudo não passasse de um sonho e quem voltasse a ver quando abrisse os olhos de novo fosse Hinata. Esperou apenas alguns minutos. Logo que os abriu de novo, foi o rosto de Sakura que preencheu sua visão.

Ela estava imóvel e desajeitada, sem saber o que fazer. Havia um sorriso trêmulo e tímido em sua face, fazendo algo novo esquentar dentro do homem que a analisava. Há tempos não via algo tão sincero e ingênuo, o que trouxe sentimentos que ele há anos jogara fora. Não se sentia confortável na presença dela e nunca se sentiu exatamente por causa das sensações que ela trazia. Por não conhecê-las, tinha receio no quanto a garota –agora mulher- poderia transformar sua vida. Pra ele, ela sempre foi um mundo inexplorável, perigoso e, portanto, nada que lhe interessasse. Então, disse:

-Onde estou?- usou sua voz mais fria e sem sentimentos, tentando não parecer tão submisso.

Sakura endireitou-se e na mesma frieza respondeu:

-Num hospital. Você sofreu um acidente de carro. - sentiu sua postura profissional voltar e respondeu tudo o que seu paciente perguntou.

Olhando-a por um instante percebeu o quanto bonita estava e como seu cabelo já não era longo mas ainda permanecia com sua cor tão incomum de ser. Automaticamente seu cérebro lhe lembrou de Hinata.

-Onde Hinata está? –como se a tivesse chamado, a morena entrou no quarto com o rosto banhado em lágrimas e o beijou vorazmente.

Sakura sentiu-se enjoar e como não agüentava todo aquele amor, deixou o lugar.


	2. Cap 2

Cap. 2

.

.

.

.

"O lugar era só dela. Ninguém podia entrar e ela sentia uma paz tão grande toda vez que se lembrava disso. Ninguém via, então seus desejos, dúvidas, choros, medos eram totalmente seus. Não havia quem a aconselhasse, quem a abraçasse e nem que a dissesse o que fazer. Era absolutamente ela e ela mesma.

Com certeza -se quisesse- aquele mundo poderia mudar de cor, quem sabe verde,amarelo ou vermelho, mas, sem saber como, aquilo tudo já havia sido transformado em um azul tão tenso, vibrante, incerto que a deixava confusa. Afinal, tudo aquilo pertencia a ela ou aquele universo tão fantástico que Sakura havia criado para si mesma poderia ser encontrado, transformado e habitado por outros? Não exatamente por outros, só que era difícil se imaginar dividindo aquele lugar tão seu, seu refúgio, com alguém que a fizesse estremecer toda vez que estivesse por perto ,que a fizesse sentir seu coração ir a 10.000 km/h em apenas um segundo. Aquilo era insano! Como ele se atrevia a chegar, a mudar e a tomar a única coisa que realmente a pertencia? Sakura odiava aquilo. Odiava como foi fácil para ele roubar sem pensar no que aquele ato a faria sentir. O que havia acontecido ao lugar só dela? Ao lugar que ela podia sonhar, podia viver sem medos, vergonhas? Foi tudo tão fácil para ele.

Foi tão fácil para ele que quando beijava uma de suas amigas poderia facilmente pensar que era ela, que na verdade eram os cabelos tão incomuns dela que ele veria quando abrisse os olhos novamente, que era a boca dela preenchendo a dele em um ato tão intimo que só ela poderia fazer, que seria, nos próximos os anos, o corpo dela que se estremeceria ao ser preenchido com o dele, que seria ela quem daria vida as suas conquistas mais mágicas, que era ela ali, no início de tudo. Tão fácil para ele...

Foi assim que em um certo dia ela decidiu nunca mais voltar àquele mundo, preferiu se esconder nos sorrisos falsos, nos sentimentos incompletos, nos lugares que os afastassem, na realidade que ela construiu sem que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse fazer trouxesse os sentimentos que lhe mostrara existir, afinal, nenhum deles a fez bem e ela já não agüentava passar mais um dia a mercê de todos eles.

Sasuke a fazia chorar. Sakura odiava chorar."

.

.

.

.

Quando saiu daquele quarto, sentiu seu coração se desesperar ao encontrar um par de olhos pequenos a fita-la curiosamente. Eles vinham acompanhados de bochechas gorduchas, lábios finos e vermelhos e um nariz pequeno em um corpo igualmente pequeno, que também tinham cabelos tão escuros como a noite que deixavam aquele ser divino. Sakura sentiu seu ultimo fio de cabelo arrepiar. Andou alguns poucos metros e respirou fundo.

-Olá.

A criança sentada em um dos bancos a analisou com seus olhos um pouco molhados. Soluçou uma vez e com uma voz tremula lhe respondeu:

-Oi.

Sakura queria chorar. Estava se sentindo dolorida por dentro. Aquele não foi um dos seus melhores dias. Então, como se não soubesse perguntou:

-Onde estão seus pais? – viu um dedinho apontando para onde ela havia vindo.

–Eu quero ir lá. Quero o meu papai. –ela nunca pensou ver tamanha tristeza em uma criança tão nova.

Abaixou-se a uma altura em que pudesse olhar aquela criança nos olhos. Separou suas mãozinhas que se apertavam em desespero e a levou.

Ao voltar para o quarto encontrou Hinata com o tronco estendido em cima do corpo ferido de Sasuke. Ela chorava incessantemente enquanto ele lhe acariciava os longos cabelos e lhe dizia que tudo iria ficar bem. Não demorou muito para ser notada.

Sasuke levantou dolorosamente o corpo ao ver a mão de Sakura segurar hesitante aquela pequena mão. Os braços dele se estenderam e como um vulto a pequena criança se entrelaçou em seus braços e o abraçou como se sua vida estivesse completa naquele momento.

E, de novo, ele estava lhe trazendo sentimentos que ela nunca gostou de experimentar. O sentimento que lhe lembrava o fato de nunca ter tido uma família de verdade, o fato de lembrar seu irmão sempre lhe dizendo: "Por que você nunca consegue fazer algo por nós? Por que é muito mais fácil e conveniente pra você ajudar as pessoas de fora do que sua própria família? Por que você não consegue me ajudar? Por que você não me salva de 20 anos dessa tortura? Você sabe que eu não agüento mais!", enquanto simplesmente o olhava muda e quebrada demais para conseguir ao menos se levantar e dizer que só tinha 13 anos e não queria ter que suportar toda aquela desgraça, que já estava cansada de tantas brigas e de um pai que nem ao menos sentia que se importava com qualquer um dos filhos. De uma mãe que só lhe amava para poder ver a mágoa corroer todos os ossos do filho que ela inveja, dizer o quanto ele era inútil e depois sorrir e beijar a filha "amada" para não só machucar uma alma, mas como também mostrar a sociedade e boa mãe que ela era. E voltou a se sentir esgotada e impotente quanto àquela época. Mas ele não sentia aquilo, ele simplesmente seria indiferente a ela como sempre foi. E a vida seguiria.

.

.

.

.

Ela olhava para o teto tentando não pensar em nada, com um dos piores convites que já recebera pousado em sua barriga. Ele estaria fazendo 24 anos e ela foi cordialmente convidada a participar de uma pequena comemoração. Nunca sentiu tanta raiva em sua vida. Ela sabia exatamente quem estaria lá e ela não gostaria de revê-los. Seria um tanto cruel. Seria recordar o passado e o que Sakura mais odiava era o passado e com certeza eles iriam relembrar o mesmo, principalmente o fato que todos eles sabiam o quanto ela era apaixonada pelo Uchiha e acarretaria em diversas coisas. Sakura estremecia só de pensar. Mas ela iria. Não lhe daria o gostinho de saber que ainda a perturbava, pois sabia muito bem que havia sido ele quem fizera questão de chamá-la e, já que ele queria tanto revê-la, pois que assim fosse.

.

.

.

.

_Bom, faz mó tempo que eu postei a 1ª cap. e não foi tão bem recebido assim _

_Espero que melhore, espero mesmo! E thanks Pricililica, seu comentário me deixou muito feliz! Mesmo, mesmo! _

_Reviews? Please?_

_Gradicida!_


	3. Cap 3

**Cap. 3**

.

.

.

.

O fato de ter saído mais cedo para comprar aquele ridículo e caro vestido e estar se olhando nos espelho mais do que o normal a assustava. _"Mas que diabo! O que eu estou fazendo?"_, gritava mentalmente para a imagem refletida. Olhos muito bem destacados por rímel, delineador e lápis, tornavam-os mais verdes, apenas um brilho labial e blush. O vestido azul escuro com apenas uma alça em seu ombro esquerdo no formato de várias flores de um azul um pouco mais claro com um decote redondo que sustentava os seios medianos, descendo justo ate um pouco antes do quadril que descia por fim um pouco mais solto e apenas os mesmos desenhos de flores na altura da barriga ao lado direito num pano confortável e elegante lhe dava um ar sensual que Sakura nunca pensou ter. Fez um coque frouxo em seus cabelos que permitia a queda sutil de alguns fios em seu rosto, tornando-o mais jovial. Terminou com um salto alto aberto branco e uma bolsa de mão.

Mesmo parecendo ter saído de uma revista de moda, sentia-se indo para o matadouro, mas que nada importasse; aquilo tudo já estava desmoronando.

Não foi difícil reconhecer como Sasuke havia mudado, era aparente até mesmo em sua casa. O espírito rebelde dele não era tão predominante em nada daquele lugar. Era muito claro, simples e florido. Ela teve que rir. A única coisa que ia contra a personalidade de Hinata que estava em cada detalhe era o tamanho. Era imensa, uma verdadeira mansão, coisa que Hinata sempre foi contra, ela sempre preferiu casas pequenas, mais fáceis de encontrar os filhos e que parecesse um lar, nada de exageros e coisas caras, tudo simples e confortável. Mas seria simples demais para ele, não que conhecesse bem o Uchiha, mas sabia que ele nunca havia sido criado em algo _simples e confortável_ e não entendia como ela havia conseguido deixar a casa com tamanha falta da presença dele.

"_Mas quem é ela afinal para conseguir ofuscar Sasuke? Uma garotinha que tinha vergonha ate da sua própria sombra e que se curvava para aquele que se mostrasse um pouco mais capaz do que ela conseguiu dominar o Uchiha. Até quando? Pelo visto até o felizes para sempre. Tsc."_

Logo, entrou no castelo encantado_. _Estava bem iluminado, nada muito cheio. Alguns rostos famosos, outros desconhecidos, outros muito conhecidos e estava de volta ao colegial. Sentiu algo se mexer em sua barriga, mostrando que ia ser bastante desconfortável a noite. Seguiu em direção ao grupo que conversava animadamente e tocou o ombro do que seria o menos hostil.

-Naruto?- disse no tom mais gentil e esperançoso que conseguiu.

Ele se virou lentamente e a contemplou. Abriu os braços e a prendeu num abraço forte. Era como estar em casa. _"Por que eu o abandonei?"_. Ele a soltou e colocou suas duas mãos grandes nos ombros de Sakura.

-Até que você cresceu alguns milímetros!-disse com seu sorriso bobo que ela nunca esqueceu e por um momento quis chorar, pedir que ele dissesse umas poucas e boas por ela ter fugido das pessoas que lhe eram importantes, das que a amavam. –Eu estava te esperando e como sempre você está linda, Sakura-chan! –e seu mundo ainda ruía e agora, chorava de culpa.

-Mas ela com certeza não estava te esperando, não é Testuda?- ela soltou-se lentamente virando-se para notar um olhar de mágoa nos olhos tão bonitos de Ino. Ela se apoiava em Shikamaru, que lhe olhava pensativo. Ela, de cabeça erguida, não fazia questão de esconder o que sentia. Sabia o quanto a havia magoado e quase chorou, quase. –Afinal, foram 6 anos sem telefonemas, sem notícias, sem voltar. Não sei nem como você teve a coragem de vir a aqui hoje. –ela tinha um sorriso sarcástico que acompanhava o olhar que agora brilhava de raiva.

-Exatamente por isso, estava na hora de retornar. –sua voz foi calma e segura, não podia parecer uma menininha que estava se sentindo muito culpada e sozinha, não para eles. Depois de alguns segundos, disse: - Você não acha?

Elas se olharam profundamente e disseram muito uma para outra desta forma, mas Ino nunca deixava uma pergunta solta, por mais retórica que ela fosse.

-Acho que não se deve esquecer as pessoas que fariam tudo por você, acho injusto fugir como uma garotinha machucada e voltar depois de seis anos achando que se tornou uma mulher e fazer parecer que nada aconteceu. Isso é idiota e injustificável. Espero que sua vida tenha se tornado um mar de rosas e que você tenha esquecido que um dia eu tenha dito que era minha irmã, pois ela morreu naquele avião para a Inglaterra. –ela ouviu tudo aquilo sem expressar qualquer sentimento, como a dor que parecia física ao ouvir cada palavra. Ela não iria demonstrar o quanto a machucou, ela merecia e ainda era pouco.

-É, você está certa, tudo o que eu fiz é injustificável. E alias, se minha vida tivesse se tornado um mar de rosas, eu não estaria de volta a este lugar.-ela disse sem se arrepender de nenhuma palavra, num tom de voz calmo contornado por um sorriso pequeno que brincava em sua face.

Ino quase se contorceu em pura cólera, mas não fez mais do que levantar uma das sobrancelhas em descrença, depois sorriu e disse:

-Então, bem vinda de volta, amiguinha. –tomou o copo de saquê de Neji que assistia atônito a cena e o bebeu em um só gole, em seguida, saiu calma e graciosamente.

-Como se vocês tivessem sentido a minha falta. –falou sem olhar para ninguém ali, dando uma curta risada zombosa .

-É claro que não, porque não podemos sentir falta daquilo que não tivemos. –ele disse isso como se você uma coisa cotidiana, sem muita importância e esse era Sasuke.

Com um terno negro fazendo jus a beleza que ele sabia usar e com sua arrogância estampada nos olhos. Bom, talvez ele não tivesse mudado tanto assim.

-Talvez seja por isso que eu nunca tenha nem me lembrado de você. –disse no mesmo tom que usou com Ino, mas ele nem piscou, continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O fato de ele não ter dito nada em resposta e ficar a analisando como se fosse comprá-la estava levando Sakura a um alto grau de estresse e irritação. E o pior de tudo é que ninguém falou nada por uns bons 10 minutos e ela já não estava agüentando.

-Talvez mulher e filhos mudem nossos conceitos, caráter, idéias... –ela o olhou direta e intensamente enquanto falava, o que estava deixando Naruto um pouco tenso.

-O que você sabe sobre isso, Haruno? –ele ficou ereto depois da cutucada que ela lhe dera, mas o tom de voz era inexpressível.

E ela adorou aquilo. Sabia que estava conseguindo alguma coisa, algum sentimento e não pararia tão cedo.

-Eu sei daquilo que eu vejo, mas você entende melhor do assunto, não é, Pai de Família? –ela esboçava um sorriso sínico para ele enquanto desfrutava de seu olhar de ódio.

-Pelo menos eu tive alguém para compartilhar a vida, já você nem namorados bêbados consegue. –pronto, ali estava uma das facetas do Uchiha que ela nunca esperou conhecer.

-Sabe, eu nunca esperei te ver descer um nível tão baixo e eu nunca pensei que te lembrar que você constituiu família fosse algo desonroso e funesto. Se Hinata tivesse ouvido isso, ela ficaria muito magoada. –com certeza, para ele, ela havia ultrapassado qualquer limite. E ela não sairia impune.

-Talvez você devesse se lembrar que o que é desonroso e funesto foi ter abandonado todos os seus amigos para fugir do fato de eu nunca ter te amado. Mas não vamos nos exaltar, estamos aqui para celebrar. –ele quis até sorrir ao ver o brilho de desprezo no olhar dela, mas não o fez. E se ela tinha achado que ele iria parar por ali, ela estava muito enganada.

-É, você tem razão, mas eu esqueci seu presente no meu carro. Será que você se incomodaria se eu fosse até lá? –Sakura estava fazendo o máximo para não demonstrar quaisquer emoções e estava sendo um trabalho difícil.

-É claro que não, pois eu a acompanharei. –ele não desviou seus olhos dos dela por nem um segundo e para desgosto dele, eles não disseram muita coisa. –Vamos, eu faço questão.

Antes de ir, Sakura tirou um pequeno papel de sua bolsa e colocou nas mãos de Naruto, lhe deu um beijo nos rosto e seguiu o Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

O caminho foi feito em completo silencio. Algumas pessoas que passavam os cumprimentavam e lhes davam boa noite. O modo como estava pensado nela naquele momento fazia-o achar que estava enlouquecendo. O jeito em que seu vestido batia delicado em suas coxas enquanto ela andava estava criando sensações que o Uchiha desconhecia. Aqueles fios do cabelo exótico dela que caiam em seu rosto tornando-o mais bonito ainda estavam dando a brecha ao ímpeto que crescia por todo o seu corpo de possuir-la ali mesmo. Ele já estava ficando louco.

-Pronto, aí está. Agora eu vou indo. –ele viu uma caixa preta presa por um laço azul ser posto contra o seu corpo. Eles já haviam chegado ao carro dela.

Ele pegou a caixa e colocou em cima do carro. Olhou Sakura de baixo a cima sem rodeios e depois de um suspiro dolorido beijou- a como se ela o pertencesse.

.

.

.

.

_Ah, minha fofas, thanks pelos reviews. Estou apaixonada por todos eles! ^.^_

_Espero mais e mais e se houver bastante, vou começar a respondê-los adequadamente!_

_E logo vocês entenderam esse comportamento amargo de Sakura e o que a levou a fugir. Vamos concordar, ela nunca falaria assim com o Uchiha nem se ele dissesse que ela não presta nem pra ser comida de vez em quando.*O* (acho que peguei pesado)._

_E ela foi maldosa com a Ino, não se faz isso com os amigos. _

_Mas eu espero não ter que mudá-la, assim ela me parece mais "memorável"._

_E vocês o que acham?_

_Becitoos e Docitooss._

_Gradicida._


	4. Cap 4

**Cap. 4**

.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke levantou dolorosamente o corpo ao ver a mão de Sakura segurar hesitante aquela pequena mão. Os braços dele se estenderam e como um vulto a pequena criança se entrelaçou em seus braços e o abraçou como se sua vida estivesse completa naquele momento."_

Aquela lembrança fez o corpo inteiro de Sakura enrijecer. Segundos depois abriu os olhos e se deparou com um par ônix olharem-na confuso. Segundos depois ela entendeu o que havia acontecido.

Com o pouco de força que conseguira reunir soltou-se dos braços dele que a seguravam com um aperto desnecessário e o empurrou para o mais longe que pode, pelo fato de não conseguir sair do lugar. Viu-o passar nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos e olhá-la com raiva.

-O que nós fizemos! –ele soltou aquilo como se fosse culpa dela, como se ela o tivesse agarrado e o obrigado a beijá-la, o que a enfureceu profundamente.

-Foi você quem me agarrou, Uchiha! O que você pensa que está fazendo? Esqueceu-se de Hinata e sua pequena filha? Que tipo de homem você é afinal? –ele olhava Sakura sem conseguir ouvir o que ela dizia, só conseguia pensar em puxá-la de novo e provar aquele corpo, sentir-se dentro dela.

-Você está me dei... –ele percebeu o erro que estava prestes a cometer, conseguindo se controlar antes, mas se ela continuasse ali se mostrando tão durona, forte, raivosa, ele não iria conseguir se controlar mais. –Acho melhor você ir embora, agora. –ele usou o tom mais frio e cruel que pode.

Sakura já não estava mais conseguindo suportar tal atitude e, sem perceber, voou para cima de Sasuke. Ele conseguiu segurar suas mãos a tempo, que vinham para feri-lo, não só por aquele momento, mas por muitos outros. Ele segurou seus dois braços acima da cabeça dela com uma mão e com a outra a empurrou contra o carro. Com a mesma mão que a empurrou trouxe o seu rosto lentamente até tocarem-se pelo nariz.

Ele analisou aquele rosto, aqueles olhos que se pudessem o morderiam. Ela havia mudado tanto e ele sabia muito bem o porquê e, agora, sentia que tinha errado ao desperdiçar o amor que ela lhe ofereceu. Mesmo que não fosse tão intenso e forte como era o que ela lhe mostrava através do olhar, seria mais do que o suficiente, afinal, seria ela.

-É melhor você me soltar, agora. –ela praticamente rosnava cada palavra e ele praticamente sorria ao ver toda a sua fúria.

-Eu não entendo. Todos os anos que nós passamos juntos em que você sempre se mostrou apaixonada por mim, eu nem sequer consegui sentir algo por você e, agora, que você volta toda temperamental, mostrando que talvez você consiga latir um pouco mais alto, consegue me deixar assim, com os hormônios de um adolescente. –não havia qualquer emoção na voz de Sasuke, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho que Sakura não conseguiu entender.

-E em todos os anos em que nós passamos juntos, você, com certeza, nunca diria isso. E pelo que eles me permitiram saber sobre você, nunca se casaria com uma garota como Hinata. Por que ela? –não havia sarcasmo, desprezo, ódio ali, ela só precisava entender.

-Porque eu a amo. –e também não havia sarcasmo, desprezo e ódio, nem ao menos paixão, afetividade e certeza, só vazio.

-Então por que você está aqui? Por que me beijou? Por que precisa de mim?

Ele não sabia responder e muito menos entendia o porquê de tudo aquilo. Não sabia se realmente precisava dela e depois de rever tudo, sentiu-se muito culpado.

Soltou Sakura lentamente, depois se olharam por alguns segundos até ela se virar, entrar no carro e partir, derrubando o presente que dera a ele.

.

.

Demorou muito para Sakura conseguir voltar para casa, pois ela sabia que se voltasse, tudo viria à tona, e se lembraria que por mais tempo que tenha passado longe dele e tentando esquecê-lo sem qualquer sucesso, ele nem ao menos se lembrara dela, não como ela gostaria. Então resolveu ficar em um bosque que avistara no caminho de volta.

Era tranqüilo, com algumas luzes e trilhas de pedra, arvores imensas com flores coloridas. Aquele era o lugar que precisava estar.

Andou por horas sem realmente prestar atenção em nada, só precisava sentir o perfume e o chão de pedra sob seus pés. Ela não pensava em nada, não sentia nada e era o melhor que podia esperar, até o sol nascer. O único problema é que não iria trabalhar no dia seguinte e teria muito tempo para pensar e a dor viria, e como viria.

Então, quando o Sol sonolento se pôs a levantar, tomou seu carro na mesma velocidade e voltou para aquele lugar vazio e chorou até seus olhos arderem até sentir a alma um pouco mais leve e dormiu pelo resto do dia tentando afastar qualquer coisa que fosse.

.

.

-O que aconteceu? –Sasuke afrouxava a gravata e olhava para o loiro alto a sua frente com impaciência, não era o seu melhor dia.

-Do que você está falando? –Naruto respirou profundamente massageando as têmporas,enquanto se sentava em frente ao moreno.

-Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. O que você fez a ela? –os dois se fitavam com uma tensão incomoda, pelo menos para o Uchiha.

-Por que eu faria alguma coisa a ela? Não seria mais fácil ela fazer alguma coisa para mim? –ele falou friamente, como se quisesse terminar o assunto e chutar o loiro para fora de seu escritório.

-Eu te conheço, Sasuke e nunca te vi tão disperso e pensativo em toda a minha vida. O que aconteceu ontem à noite? –ele tinha um tom firme de voz, que ele só usava em determinados casos, como na vez em que perguntara ao Uchiha se ele realmente amava Hinata e mesmo que tentasse, não conseguia se lembrar a resposta que dera.

-Eu não fiz nada, simplesmente a levei até o carro e ela foi embora. –ele disse calmo, quase acreditando na sua própria mentira.

-Em primeiro lugar, por que você quis levá-la até o carro? –Naruto sentia que ele estava começando a ficar tenso e isso traria alguma coisa.

-Porque fazia muito tempo que eu não a via. –ele tentou fazer parecer como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia a se pensar, mas depois de alguns segundos até ele achou que a resposta havia sido muito absurda.

-Engraçado, porque antes você achava a presença dela desnecessária e irritante, agora você me diz que só a acompanhou porque sentia saudades? A quem você quer enganar, Uchiha? –ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de dar um belo soco em cada olho ônix do seu amigo, mas sabia que aquilo não faria a menor diferença.

-Eu não disse que sentia saudades, isso já seria um pouco forçado. Eu simplesmente a acompanhei, o que tem de mal nisso? –ele falou com desdém, cheio de sarcasmo no olhar.

-É mesmo, o que tem de mal acompanhar uma bela mulher solteira que te amou no passado e que possivelmente ainda te ama e que possa te dar o que Hinata nunca conseguirá te dar? Como eu fui um idiota em pensar coisas erradas de suas intenções. Mas quer saber, vamos ver o que essa bela moça solteira achou de suas intenções. –Naruto se levantou, olhou uma última e vez o Uchiha e saiu de sua sala.

Foi o bastante para deixar Sasuke realmente tenso e preocupado. Tudo dependia da resposta que Sakura desse, e ele nunca imaginou que um dia sua vida estivesse nas mãos dela. Foi a pior sensação que teve em anos.

Pegou sua agenda e procurou o numero de Ino, logo descobriria onde Sakura estava e não perderia um minuto sequer, ele nunca deixaria logo ela destruir tudo o que construiu, ele não podia ser ameaçado justo por ela, nunca por ela.

.

.

.

_Olá pessoinhas!,_

_Estou muito feliz por conseguir terminar este cap. e ter recebido mais reviews, fez muito bem para o meu coraçãozinho! _

_Vocês são super fofas e estou me emocionando com cada uma,_

_Respondendo as que eu posso e agradecendo a todas porque como eu amo reviews, vocês também gostam de ser ouvidas e eu leio e releio cada um deles. ^.^_

_Se, as fofas leitoras que não tem conta aqui no , quiserem que eu as responda, deixem algo para mim entrar em contato e responder a cada uma devidamente._

_Sobre o capitulo,_

_Bom, não sei se gosto ou não gosto dele, estou tentando me decidir se foram as atitudes certas, mas foi o que saiu._

_Não deu pra fazer mais longo, mas acho que o 5º vai ser grandão, kk'._

_Vai ter reconciliações, choro, brigas, melodramatismo (kk'), entre outras coisinhas que estou criando para a fic._

_Se ele vai ser grandão, então talvez eu só o poste em janeiro, sorry ^.^'_

_A todas, meu sincero OBRIGADA pelo tempo que vocês tiram para ler esta humilde fic e pelo tempo em que gaastam para o recadinho maravilhoso._

_Becitoos,_

Gradicida.

^.^


End file.
